


Arya's Adventures

by InTime



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bestiality, Dogs, F/M, Knotting, Multi, Wargs, Wolf Pack, Wolves, canine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:51:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9264611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTime/pseuds/InTime
Summary: Story takes place at the start of Season 7Arya runs into her lost wolf companion, Nymeria. Arya quickly discovers that her connection to Nymeria not only influences her thoughts, but also Arya becomes a sort of extension of Nymeria in her pack's eyes. As a part of Nymeria, Arya has a wolf queen's obligation to fulfill.





	

The flames flickers as Arya struggles to keep her fire alive. She knows that being spotted is more likely with a fire going, but she isn't worried about that. "I took down Walder Frey. ME. I don't need anyone." she stated definitely, even though her mind was disputing that. The truth was Arya needed someone or something to talk to even just for moment. Arya warms her rough hands feeling the cut on her right hand, while wondering how she could have gotten it. "It may have been from all that baking?" she jokes, clearly satisfied that the Faceless men didn't take away her wittiness. She knows she has a difficult decision to make tomorrow. She must go north or south: to family or to danger, but for tonight she'll enjoy a little time rejoicing in her greatest conquest yet. ALthough, Arya was in need of a serious pick me up, not that she was sad, but she was lonely and tired, so sleep did not come easy. She knows she needs to be alert to escape a land in panic, as the land will soon become. For in all her efforts, she left the servants, who would no doubt give her face, and whatever leader is left will hunt her down. Arya takes a swig, as she slumps down into her furs.

She lays her head down for no more than three minutes, before she hears rustling in the woods behind her. Without making any sounds, she grips the knife inside her sack and prepares to turn when she hears a familiar sound. Still skeptical, she turns slowly to be met not twenty feet away by her direwolf. She drops her guard immediately, starting off running towards Nymeria happy to see her after thinking, for so long, they would never meet again. As they embrace, Arya feels a surge as though she had found a whole other piece of herself, as if she were not whole without Nymeria. She knows that this statement is more true than anyone, except for them, could imagine. How could she explain that she shares bodies, thoughts, emotions and even Nymeria's intimacy, in more ways than she cares to admit.

As she embraces her companion, she feels Nymeria's muscles loosen up. As Arya releases Nymeria, she notices the pack of around 8 wolves that are following Nymeria. Arya assunes this is not the hunting party, because of the lack of any females. Arya lays eyes on the males and feels unimaginable fear when she sees their lust filled eyes. Their looks are however not at their own queen or some fox passing by, but at the soft bodied, hairless human before them. Arya all of a sudden feels as though she should've taken some of the clothing from the castle, but she has always preferred the natural feel. It was obvious that her firm, large butt and soft, full lips were attracting much attention from the males as from their sheaths begin to protrude their spear shaped penises. She feels her chest heat as she remembers how it felt when she visited Nymeria's body in a dream the first time. Nymeria had taken every last one of her pack on in one on one combat, until she earned the respect of her guard. From what Arya had experienced with Nymeria, her guards are quite well payed. Arya will never do that in real life, but looking at each of her guards now. How could she blame Nymeria. When each of them exudes such unbridled confidence and courage. If the young Ser Arthur Dayne and the young Sir Barriston the Bold came knocking at her door offering their services, could she deny them.

Arya's eyes are drawn from the guards by a figure, which she knows well from all the hunting patrols they had spent together. Arya rememberes he was an impressive wolf, but to see him in person was so much more intimidating. She could see his sleek hair run along his flexed forelegs and hind legs, and how his stride took on that of a tribal chief, one Nan would read about when the first men had arrived. She has even heard tales of Nymeria and Thor, she thinks the towns people call him. _The name doesn't do him justice with him looking strong enough to put even I, the toughest bitch around, into pleading submission. I wonder what it would feel like to have him inside me, tearing me apart, as I become his pet._

Of course Arya has had this feeling before, but always when she was a part of Nymeria. Arya had only done those things, because she had been part of Nymeria, or had it really been her wolf's blood calling out her primal instinct to serve the wolf's needs as the ancient stark were rumored to do. _Maybe I can just get closer to Thor, and explore the reason for having the depraved thoughts of a filthy whore._  Arya takes the first move, she can feel the instinct that comes from her wolf blood telling her to move closer to service him in ways her father would deem shameful. She resist them and assures herself that she is just looking into her emotions and won't act upon them. Arya crawls up to him and sits oh her heels in front of him. She reaches her righthand out and she feels Thor's muzzle and the softness of his fur as she moves down to pet the scruff of his neck.

As if habit, Arya naturaly leans forward until she about to press with his muzzle. As she parts her lips, he begins to slide his long, pricked tongue inside of her mouth reaching every crevice of her mouth sliding over her tongue causing an audible moan to escape her mouth. She recoils back realizing what she is doing with this animal. She turns her back to him and prepares to run, but the wolves in the pack have already surrounded them. He moves towards her quickly and knocks her down. As she lays still, he begins to circle around and slowly stalks towards her as though she is prey to be devoured. Arya attempts to warg into Nymeria, but can't seem to fully put herself into Nymeria, due to her dizziness. However, she notices that the use of Nymeria's senses is still being shared between them.

After Arya realizes that she can not fully warg into Nymeria, she gives up and decides to get up and try to fight him. Arya is hurt by the last blow he dealt and gets up slowly. She begins by slinking backwards, as she trys to get up on her knees, she leaves her hands out forward and her face pressed to the floor. Not thinking straight, she neglects to check her position putting herself into the exact position of a submissive wolf mate. Her soft thighs are separated enough for the juices from Arya fantasies to be seen dripping out like honey from a barrel. Her round and soft buns are perked up as if inviting any advances on her behind. As Thor approaches, Arya can see and smell through Nymeria exactly what she is to the wolves in her body langauge and smell. She is a tamed bitch in heat ready for her lord's gracious gift.

Before she can act, Thor puts his whole weight over her locking her legs firmly against him by using his strong forelegs, as he tries to find her vaginal lips. After finding her tight sheathe ready for him, he begins his assault. She yells loud enough for anyone within a mile to hear, but there is no one, because Arya would not camp near a town or road for fear of being caught. She screams out over and over again. She feels at first pain as her hymen is broken by his rough treatment of her insides. "Nymeria help me! Please! " Arya pleaded through her sobbing. Arya had left sobbing as well as most emotion with the old Arya Stark, but this was not something she had anticipated. Arya had never imagined herself underneath the chest of the Seven Kingdoms greastest warrior, she especially did not expect a wolf to be the warrior. However, there was no denying this was happening. Arya Stark ever the strong willed and well trained assassin was spending her celebretory night, being bested and rocked violently by a canine. After a while, Arya felt a closer connection tying between her and Thor which she realized was both literal and figurative. Thor had knotted her. Arya felt the large knot pressing on her now soaked enterence as he was know more stable. Arya had given up struggling since the first thrust, but now she felt like an active participant. She spread her legs for him and raised her butt high uptohim. As wolf cum floods Arya's cervic, she goes delirious from the pain, then her screams change until she is basically pleading for him, "Umh! Yes ram me harder, Thor! Pound your new pet!"

As she reaches her climax, Thor rests as the two wait for his knot to shrink. All of a sudden Arya feels the pleasure become background noise to different sensations. She opens her eyes and she realizes her attempts were successful, and she had warged into Nymeria. It's too late to stop Thor as separating his knot from her now unmoving body will only hurt her body, but she can make sure no one else touches my body. As more males try to approach Arya's body ready to take Arya sweetness as soon as Thor pulls out, Arya's body shakes from the rippling orgasms she feels coursing through her body. She fights through the orgasms as she tries to stay focused on keeping more males away from herself. After swiping another smaller male away, Arya notices that Thor is separating from Arya leaving her thrashed inside and outside. As Arya turns to see what Thor is doing, she misses one of the male's attempts to get to her motionless body. The wolf gets through and many more wolves follow passing straight by her. Thor coming back from ravaging Arya's insides strolls up to his queen Nymeria.  Arya refuses his advance, but she overestimates her control over Nymeria. Nymeria takes back the reigns and props up her tail high into the air to accept Thor's already throbbing cock. Thor pumps straight into her tight fitting hole, as if they were made for each other. Nymeria pushes back, grinding up against Thor's gigantic penis trying to get every inch deep inside her walls like a good bitch, except for Nymeria was never in control Arya is. Arya could not handle knowingly submitting, so she cpnvinces herself that she is not doing him, even though she has always been in control. Everytime she visited Nymeria it had been her will which led Nymeria to seek Thor out. Arya continues to let Thor pump into her insides. Arya throws away all her dignity by choosing to be Thor's personal bitch. She is kicked out of Nymeria's body when Nymeria finally manages to push her out

Arya is returned to her empty body which lies chest up with legs spread out wide inviting the wolves that gather around. One larger wolf, who she assumes is the commander steps forward and lines himself up for the pump. He takes a moment to gather himself before he drills straight into her, reaching deep within her. As if it was instinct, her body automatically starts to gyrate her hips and push back and forth into his cock. Her body ignores her as she tries to tell it to stop. She moans she gyrates and she does not think. Unable to break the cycle, Arya relaxes and finally submits while in her right mind. The wolf keeps going not taking a breath, until he is firmly knotted inside her and another steps up with a curious idea. This wolf begins by laying his penis inside of her mouth. Arya moans as her tongue feels the warm and wide tower on her delcate tongue. Before he can begin to push back and forth fucking Arya's velvet mouth, Arya starts working on his present bobbing back and forth rythmically until she has him howling. As he howls louder and louder, Arya picks up her pace, but not quick or deep enough  So he takes charge and slams her head back to the ground before he starts to pump tirelessly into her throat. Occasionally he pushes his whole length all the way down her throat, so her eyes bulge and her mouth goes wide as she pleads for a breath of air. The wolf is pleased to see she is admitting who is the powerful one by pleading instead of fighting, so he gives her a breath before he continues his work. The wolf keeps going until his own knot, ties with Arya tight lips. As the wolfs ram both Arya's now ravenged pussy and her aching mouth, she shudders and everything begins to fade away.

Arya awakens at her spot by the fire, naked with an odd taste in her mouth, that she only assumes is a mix of the saliva and cum of her furred lovers from the night before. Along with the overbearing taste comes a soreness in her ass. She begins to feel the soft touch of a wet tongue cleaning her cum covered leg. As Arya sits up she can see Nymeria is cleaning her. The choice is easy now, "Yah you're right Nymeria. I need to return home, so I do not run into trouble with anymore old friends." Arya jokes awkwardly, as she pets Nymeria.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment any requests for future works and/or critiques of this work.


End file.
